Collide
by Sonnentanz
Summary: „Ich weiß auch nicht, warum ich das grade dir erzähle, aber ich habe das Gefühl, du kannst mich verstehen." „Du hast Recht, ich kann dich verstehen. Mir geht es ähnlich, jedoch auf vollkommen andere Art und Weise."
1. Past

**Past - Walk away**

Die Sonne strahlte vom hellblauen Himmel und erwärmte langsam die Wasseroberfläche des Schwarzen Sees. Endlich war der Frühling in Hogwarts angekommen. Die meisten Schüler nutzen das gute Wetter auch gleich dazu ihre Hausaufgaben im Freien zu erledigen, eine Runde um den See zu spazieren oder einfach nur die Sonne zu genießen. Die meisten – aber nicht alle!

In der Jungentoilette stand, die Arme auf einem der Waschbecken abgestützt und mit einem zerknitterten weißen Hemd bekleidet, Draco Malfoy. Die längeren, weißblonden Haare hingen ihm wirr in die Stirn und von seinem Gesicht liefen einige Wassertropfen. Aus dem angelaufenen, befleckten Spiegel blickten ihm ein paar verzweifelte graue Augen entgegen – seine Augen!

Wie sollte er das bloß schaffen? Diesen Auftrag zu erfüllen war unmöglich! Und doch blieb ihm keine andere Wahl. Wenn er für den Dunklen Lord nicht Albus Dumbledore zur Strecke brachte und die Todesser nach Hogwarts schleuste, würde dieser seine Familie töten. Er durfte sich keinen Fehler erlauben! Er durfte einfach nicht versagen!

Der junge Mann hatte keine Zweifel daran, dass der Dunkle Lord seine Drohung wahr machen würde. Er musste sich dringend etwas einfallen lassen. Die verhexte Kette hatte nicht funktioniert und auch der vergiftete Wein hatte nicht die gewünschte Wirkung erzielt. Die Zeit lief ihm davon. Es war bereits Frühling und in ein paar Wochen würde das Schuljahr zu Ende sein. Bis dahin war der Schulleiter besser unter der Erde, sonst würde seine Familie die Konsequenzen für sein Versagen tragen müssen.

Seufzend richtete der Blonde sich wieder auf. Fuhr sich mit seinen langen, schmalen Fingern über das Gesicht und die Haare, warf seinem traurigen Spiegelbild noch einen letzten Blick zu und verließ dann mutlos die Toilette.

Auf dem Weg zu den Kerkern stieß er unsanft mit einer fremden Person zusammen. „Pass doch auf!", blaffte er sein Gegenüber wütend an, welches sich als Mädchen entpuppte. „Pass doch selber auf!", giftete sie zurück und strich sich ihre blonden Locken hinter ihre Ohren. An ihrem Abzeichen erkannte Draco, dass das Mädchen ebenfalls aus dem Hause Slytherin kam. Seltsam, sie war ihm noch nie aufgefallen.

Er wollte sie noch fragen, wie sie hieß oder ihr wenigstens etwas antworten, schließlich war er es gewohnt, dass letzte Wort zu haben, aber da war die Blondine schon weitergegangen und hinter der nächsten Ecke verschwunden. Missmutig machte Draco sich auf in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherin. Wenn er Glück hatte waren seine Zimmerkollegen Zabini, Nott, Crabbe und Goyle draußen mit den anderen Schülern und genossen die Sonne, die von den Kerkern aus noch nicht einmal zu sehen war. Dann hätte er wenigstens für einen Moment Ruhe.

Sauer stapfte ein junges, blondes Mädchen die leeren Korridore von Hogwarts entlang und passierte schließlich das Einganstor. Das war doch wohl nicht zu fassen! Bis eben hatte sie dank des tollen Wetters die beste Laune gehabt und dann kommt so ein arroganter Typ daher und rennt voll in sie hinein! Und natürlich sollte sie schuld sein! Na fein! Bloß weil er ein oder zwei Jahrgänge über ihr war, hieß das noch lange nicht, dass er im Recht war! Was bildete der sich überhaupt ein?

Mürrisch setzte Astoria ihren Weg über die Ländereien von Hogwarts fort, bis sie an einem etwas abseits gelegenen Baum ankam, bei dem sich ihre Freundinnen niedergelassen hatten. „Hey, Astoria! Was ist dir denn für eine Laus über die Leber gelaufen?", fragte ihre beste Freundin Melissa verwundert. „Ach nichts! Ich hatte nur grade eine ziemlich unerfreuliche Begegnung mit einem älteren Schüler. Der ist voll in mich rein gerannt und meint dann auch noch mir die Schuld geben zu müssen!", antwortete Astoria schlecht gelaunt.

„Die älteren Schüler halten sich immer für was Besseres. War bestimmt ein Gryffindor!", meinte die Andere. „Nein, er kam aus Slytherin, ich glaube, ich habe ihn mal mit meiner Schwester Daphne gesehen, ich bin mir aber nicht sicher." Astoria ließ sich neben ihre Freundin auf die Decke sinken und war kurze Zeit später eingenickt.

Die Wochen vergingen wie im Flug und weder Draco noch Astoria dachten weiter über ihre Begegnung im Flur nach. Draco war voll damit beschäftigt, das Verschwindekabinett zu reparieren, um so die Todesser nach Hogwarts zu schleusen und Astoria genoss einfach das schöne Wetter und vergnügte sich mit ihren Freundinnen am See oder ging einkaufen in Hogsmeade. Schließlich waren die letzten Tage vor den großen Ferien die ruhigsten und im nächsten Jahr würde sie eine Menge für die ZAG-Prüfungen lernen müssen.

Als Astoria eines Tages am Raum der Wünsche vorbeikam, öffnete sich dieser gerade und heraus kam Draco Malfoy. Wie schon bei ihrem ersten Treffen rannten sie ineinander. „Pass doch auf!", zischte der Blonde das Mädchen wütend an. „Pass doch selber auf!", keifte diese zurück. „Du bist doch schließlich wie aus dem Nichts hier aufgetaucht!"

Die Beiden nahmen einen Schritt Abstand voneinander und betrachteten ihr Gegenüber genauer. „Ach, du bist es. Hatten wir das nicht schon mal?", fragte Astoria den jungen Mann. Auch in dessen Zügen regte sich Erkennen. „Gut möglich.", meinte er achselzuckend und wandte sich schon um zum Weitergehen, als das Mädchen ihn zurückhielt: „Was hast du denn im Raum der Wünsche gemacht?", fragte sie neugierig.

„Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das angeht.", erwiderte Draco, wenn auch eher genervt, als wirklich wütend. „Es interessiert mich eben, warum du bei dem schönen Wetter deine Zeit lieber drinnen verbringst. Du bist doch mit meiner Schwester Daphne befreundet? Sie ist mit Pansy und ihren anderen Freundinnen draußen am See. Warum bist du nicht bei ihnen?"

„Eben aus diesem Grund: Sie ist mit Pansy am See und auf die hab ich momentan wirklich keine Lust.", meinte Draco trocken. Astoria konnte es nicht verhindern, dass ihr ein kleines Kichern entwich. „Kann ich verstehen.", gluckste sie. „Und was machst du dann die ganze Zeit ihr drin?"

„Glaub mir, das willst du nicht wissen!"

„Hast du auch manchmal den Wunsch, einfach weglaufen zu wollen?", fragte Astoria ganz unvermittelt. „Wie kommst du denn plötzlich darauf?" Draco sah das Mädchen verwundert an. „Da ist etwas in deinem Blick. Manchmal sind deine Augen ganz leer… Bei mir ist das auch öfter so.", fuhr die Blondine fort, als sie Dracos erschrockenen Blick sah.

„Ich mag meine Schwester Daphne wirklich gern, aber sie ist so schön und beliebt und super gut in der Schule. Dadurch erwarten meine Eltern von mir das Gleiche und ich glaube, dass kann ich ihnen nicht geben. Ich werde an den Maßstäben meiner Schwester gemessen und ich habe furchtbare Angst vor dem Tag, an dem sie erkennen, dass ich ihren Ansprüchen nicht gewachsen bin."

Verzweifelt schaute Astoria Draco an. „Ich weiß auch nicht, warum ich das grade dir erzähle, schließlich kennen wir uns überhaupt nicht, aber ich habe das Gefühl, du kannst mich verstehen." Sie zog tief die Luft ein und schaute dann beschämt zu Boden.

„Du hast Recht, ich kann dich verstehen.", holte Draco sie in die Wirklichkeit zurück. „Mir geht es ähnlich, jedoch auf vollkommen andere Art und Weise.", sagte der Blonde leise und hob ihr Gesicht vorsichtig an. „Ich habe einen Auftrag bekommen und meine Eltern verlassen sich darauf, dass ich ihn erfülle. Aber ich weiß, dass ich das unmöglich schaffen kann."

In den grauen Seelenspiegeln tobte ein Sturm und Astoria erhaschte für einen winzigen Augenblick den verzweifelten und verletzlichen Teil von Dracos Seele, Dracos wahrer Persönlichkeit. „Ich verstehe.", flüsterte sie sanft und drückte ihn kurz an sich.

„Nein, das tust du nicht… aber trotzdem danke!", erwiderte der Junge und genoss für einen Moment die Umarmung; genoss für einen Moment normal zu sein und zu leben. Doch kurz darauf löste er sich wieder von ihr. „Also dann, man sieht sich.", meinte Draco und wandte sich zum Gehen. „Warte!", schrie Astoria hinter ihm her, doch da war er schon um die nächste Ecke verschwunden.

Er war einfach nur weitergegangen, er war im selben Haus wie sie und bestimmt würde sie ihn bald wieder sehen, im Gemeinschaftsraum, auf dem Quidditch-Feld oder sonst irgendwo und doch hatte sie das Gefühl, etwas in ihm geändert zu haben, aber gleichzeitig auch, etwas verloren zu haben, was sie nie wieder finden würde.

Und sie wusste noch nicht einmal seinen Namen.

Die Zeit ging schneller rum, als die Beiden dachten und schon standen die großen Ferien vor der Tür. Astoria hatte Draco seit dem erneuten Zusammentreffen nicht wieder gesehen, sie hatte nur später mitbekommen, dass er versucht hatte Dumbledore zu töten und danach mit Snape aus Hogwarts geflohen war. Wenn sie ehrlich war, ein bisschen Sorgen machte sie sich schon um ihn.

Astoria hatte davor mehrfach versucht, noch mal mit Draco zu reden, doch der Junge ging ihr aus dem Weg, oder bildete sie sich das bloß ein? Sie konnte nur erahnen, wie Draco sich fühlte. Zwar war sie selbst auch ein Reinblut, aber ihre Familie lebte erst seit ein paar Jahren wieder in Großbritannien. Vorher wohnten sie in Amerika, aber die Zauberschulen dort würden nicht die entsprechenden Anforderungen erfüllen, als dass er seine begabten Töchter dort hinschickte, meinte ihr Vater.

Astoria war mehr der Meinung, dass sich für ihren Vater der Amerikanische Traum nicht bewahrheitet hatte. Als dieser mit der Schule fertig war, ging er nach Amerika, um Berühmtheit und Wohlstand zu erlangen - nicht, dass er in Schottland nicht genug Geld gehabt hätte oder keinen Job bekäme -, aber ihr Vater wollte mehr. Zwar erhielt er einen gut bezahlten Job beim amerikanischen Zaubereiministerium und lernte so ihre Mutter kennen, aber das war ihm wohl nicht genug. Im Grunde genommen, wartete er nur auf einen Moment, wieder über den Teich zurückzukehren, da er mittlerweile einsah, dass sein Traum von Geld und Ruhm eben nur das war: Ein Traum.

Also zogen sie wieder zurück nach Schottland, dem Heimatland ihres Vaters und Daphne und sie besuchten, wie er auch, Hogwarts. Allerdings erreichte ihr Vater auch hier sein Ziel nicht und starb vor ein paar Jahren an einem Schlaganfall. Ihre Mutter zog daraufhin zurück in die Staaten, aber Daphne und sie entschieden sich, ihre Ausbildung hier in Hogwarts zu beenden.

Sie wusste nicht viel über ihren Großvater, den Vater ihres Vaters, aber ihre Mutter hatte ihr einmal erzählt, dass dieser seinen Sohn dazu erzogen hatte, immer der Beste zu sein. Er selbst sollte einmal brillanter Zauberer gewesen sein und erwartete von seinem Sohn dasselbe. Ihre Mutter vermutete, dass ihr Mann deshalb immer versucht habe, den Erwartungen seines Vaters gerecht zu werden und als er merkte, dass er das nicht schaffte, in die USA floh.

Irgendwie konnte Astoria ihren Vater verstehen, dass er so gehandelt hatte, weil er immer unter Druck gesetzt wurde. Trotzdem konnte ein Teil von ihr ihm nicht verzeihen, dass er immer mehr versucht hatte, der Sohn zu sein, den sein Vater sich wünschte, als der Vater zu sein, den seine Tochter brauchte.

Im Grunde genommen wusste sie, dass es anmaßend war, das zu denken, aber sie konnte es nicht verhindern. Genauso wenig die Gedanken über Draco und dass er möglicherweise etwas getan hatte, was er nicht rückgängig machen konnte. Da war so etwas in seinen Augen, damals, als sie ihm vor dem Raum der Wünsche begegnet war.

Sie hatte es zu jener Zeit nicht richtig deuten können, aber jetzt nach den Ereignissen der letzten Wochen und dem Tod Dumbledores war sie sich sicher, dass in seinen Augen pure Verzweiflung und Angst gestanden hatte. Davor, was er hatte tun sollen und der Wunsch, dass ihn jemand aufhalten möge.

Es war verrückt und das wusste sie genau, aber irgendwie gab sie sich die Schuld an dem, was passiert war. Dabei kannte sie ihn kaum. Aber vielleicht hätte sie ihn aufhalten können, ihn ändern können. Wenn sie nur hartnäckiger gewesen wäre.

Ein Jahr später waren ihre schlimmsten Befürchtungen Wirklichkeit geworden: Der Krieg war mittlerweile bis zu Hogwarts vorgedrungen, Hogwarts der uneinnehmbaren Festung, wie sie immer gedacht hatte. Überall liefen Zauberer herum, Schüler, Lehrer, Todesser. Von den Decken fielen Schutt und Asche herab und an jeder Ecke lagen Verletzte von beiden Seiten. In der Ferne konnte Astoria ein Feuer ausmachen, was sie bei näherem Hinsehen als den Ravenclaw-Turm identifizierte.

Das Mädchen eilte mit ihrem Zauberstab in der Hand durch die Gänge und stoppte plötzlich abrupt, als sie vor dem Raum der Wünsche fünf Personen auftauchen sah. Es handelte sich dabei um das Goldene Trio, welches auch sofort weiterlief, um sich in den Kampf zu stürzen und um, Astoria wagte es kaum zu glauben: Draco!

Er lag zusammen mit einer weiteren Person, die anscheinend bewusstlos war, schwer atmend am Boden und versuchte sich gerade an der Wand hochzuziehen. Seine Hände und sein Gesicht waren rußgeschwärzt und übersät von Brandblasen, seine sonst blonden Haare, auf die er immer so stolz war, hatten sie schwarz gefärbt und in seiner Robe klafften große Brandflecken.

„Draco!", rief Astoria und kam mit schnellen Schritten auf ihn zugelaufen. „Draco! Was ist passiert?", fragte sie aufgeregt und versuchte seine Wunden notdürftig zu heilen. „Wir waren im Raum der Wünsch und Crabbe hat ein Dämonsfeuer beschworen, aber… aber er hatte es nicht im Griff und plötzlich hat alles gebrannt… Er… er… er ist tot…", stotterte Draco und klammerte sie schluchzend in Astorias Umhang.

„Ich… ich wollte nicht, dass das alles passiert… Das war so nicht geplant…", fuhr er fort und drückte sich näher an sie. „Ich weiß, ich weiß. Schhhh, versuch dich zu beruhigen.", antwortete Astoria und fuhr ihm sanft über den Rücken.

Nach der großen Schlacht, in der Harry Potter den Dunklen Lord tötet, wurde Kingsley Shacklebolt zum neuen Zaubereiminister ernannt und die Familie Malfoy schaffte es irgendwie sich um einen Aufenthalt in Askaban zu drücken, indem sie auf ihre Hilfe beim Endkampf verwies.

Mit der Zeit war Ruhe in die Zauberwelt eingekehrt und die Gefahr schien gebannt. Alles verlor sich wieder im Alltag. Astoria hatte die Schule zwei Jahre später beendet und arbeitete nun im St. Mungos Hospital als Heilerin.

Eines Tages, als sie gerade dabei war ein paar Verbände zu sortieren, öffnete sich die Tür zu ihrem Behandlungszimmer und ein blonder Schopf lugte herein. „Ich wollte mich… bedanken.", vernahm sie eine leise Stimme hinter sich und fuhr erschrocken herum.

Hinter ihr stand Draco Malfoy, ein bisschen älter - schließlich waren ja zwei Jahre vergangen - und nicht mehr mit dem arroganten Blick, den er zu Schulzeiten drauf hatte, dafür mit ein paar feinen, silbernen Narben im Gesicht und sah sie zerknirscht an.

„Hallo Draco. Schön das du vorbeikommst. Wie geht es dir? Dein Dank kommt ein bisschen spät, meinst du nicht auch?", fragte Astoria spitz, während sie sich wieder umdrehte und ihre Arbeit aufnahm. „Ich… es tut mir leid.", brachte der Blonde hervor.

„Oh, ich bin zutiefst gerührt.", meinte die junge Frau zynisch. „Und das fällt dir jetzt erst ein?" „Ich hatte zu tun, war eine zeitlang im Ausland, um auf andere Gedanken zu kommen, den Krieg zu vergessen.", erwiderte Draco stockend. „Mich zu vergessen…", fügte Astoria leise hinzu. „Was? Hast du was gesagt?" „Nein, nichts.", sie schüttelte den Kopf und drehte sich jetzt wieder zu ihrem Gesprächspartner um.

„Ich weiß, dass klingt jetzt komisch, aber ich habe dich vermisst, auch wenn ich noch sauer auf dich bin, dass du damals einfach verschwunden bist, ohne irgendwas zu sagen.", meinte Astoria und schaute Draco tief in die Augen. „Ich habe dich auch vermisst, deshalb bin ich zurückgekommen.", antwortete er ihr und ging einen Schritt auf sie zu.

„Ich weiß nicht, aber ich denke, du hast mich zurückgeholt, damals, in der Schlacht von Hogwarts. Ich glaub, alleine wäre ich verloren gewesen, ich hatte Crabbe sterben sehen. Er war neben Goyle der Einzige, den ich jemals als so etwas wie einen Freund bezeichnet hätte und …" „Ist schon gut.", sagte Astoria und nahm ihn in den Arm wie damals, als sie sich das zweite Mal begegnet waren und später im Krieg.

Er war ihr so unendlich dankbar für alles, was sie für ihn getan hatte. Er schmiegte sich in ihre Umarmung und vergrub seinen Kopf in ihrem Haar, es duftete nach Apfel. Draco mochte Apfel. „Danke.", flüsterte er leise in ihr Ohr.


	2. Present

**Present - We believe**

Es klopfte sacht an die weiß lackierte Holztür und Sekunden später trat eine hübsche, blonde Frau ein. Trotz ihres Alters hatte sie nichts von ihrer Schönheit eingebüßt und die kleinen Fältchen um die Augen standen ihr ausgezeichnet. „Bist du soweit, Astoria?", fragte Narzissa Malfoy ihre zukünftige Schwiegertochter, die in einem großen, weißen Kleid auf einem Hocker vor dem Spiegel saß und sich in den Haaren rumzupfte. „Warte, lass mich das machen, Schätzchen.", meinte die Ältere und griff zu der Haarbürste, die auf dem Tisch lag. „Bist du aufgeregt?", wollte sie neugierig wissen.

„Natürlich, welche Braut wäre das nicht?", fragte Astoria ihre Schwiegermutter in spe lachend. „Da hast du Recht.", erwiderte Narzissa und steckte ihr die letzte Blume ins Haar. „Aber du hast überhaupt keinen Grund dazu. Du siehst bezaubernd aus und jetzt komm, Draco und die Gäste warten schon!"

Astoria ließ sich von Narzissa aus dem Zimmer hinaus und zur bereits wartenden Kutsche geleiten. Vorsichtig stieg sie ein, um das Kleid nicht zu zerknittern und lächelte ihre zukünftige Schwiegermutter glücklich an, als diese sich ihr gegenüber hinsetzte. Ihre Mutter, die aus den Staaten gekommen war, saß bereits in der Kutsche und begutachtete ihre Tochter nun von oben bis unten. „Du siehst wunderschön aus, mein Schatz.", meinte sie schließlich und schloss ihre Tochter in die Arme. „Wenn du morgen aufwachst wirst du nicht mehr Greengrass sondern Malfoy heißen.", sagte sie und wischte sich eine kleine Träne aus den Augenwinkeln. „Wie schnell die Zeit vergangen ist. Es kommt mir vor wie gestern, als du zusammen mit Daphne im Sandkasten gespielt hast und jetzt heiratetest du schon. Du bist so schnell erwachsen geworden." Mittlerweile konnte Rosa ein paar Tränen doch nicht unterdrücken.

„Ach, Mum, jetzt werd bloß nicht sentimental.", erwiderte Astoria seufzend, trotzdem kam sie nicht umhin, im Stillen ein bisschen zu lächeln. Eigentlich war es ja süß von ihrer Mutter, dass sie sich Sorgen machte, aber sie war jetzt immerhin 21, da konnte sie ihre Entscheidungen selbst treffen. Und sie hatte sich diese Entscheidung gut überlegt, nicht so wie ihre Schwester Daphne, die ständig einen neuen Freund hatte, drei Wochen später von Heirat sprach und vier Wochen später schon wieder den nächsten hatte.

Sicher, auch sie hatte manchmal Zweifel gehabt, ob sie das Richtige tat und ob er der Richtige war, aber jetzt war die felsenfest davon überzeugt, dass sie Draco heiraten wollte. Es kam ihr vor, als würden sie sich schon ewig kennen und dann war er ihr vollkommen fremd, weil sie eine neue Seite an ihm kennen lernte, mit der sie gar nicht gerechnet hatte.

Astoria war jetzt seit fünf Jahren mit Draco zusammen und sie war überglücklich. Er war einfach perfekt. Nicht, dass sie während ihrer Zeit auf Hogwarts keine Beziehungen gehabt hätte, nein – sie war zusammen mit John Harper auf dem Weihnachtsball gewesen und während ihres fünften Schuljahrs war sie mit Brian Vaisey liiert.

Während all dieser Zeit war ihr Draco jedoch nie aus dem Kopf gegangen. Zwar hatten sie sich während seiner Hogwartszeit nicht oft gesehen, aber immer wenn sie sich begegneten, spürte Astoria, wie sich die Luft um sie herum auflud. Es war seltsam, aber Draco spukte immer in ihren Gedanken herum, dabei wechselten sie bei der handvoll zufälligen Begegnungen auf den Fluren nicht viele Worte, und trotzdem… Irgendetwas hatte sie an ihm fasziniert.

Als er dann plötzlich im Krankenhaus vor ihr stand, da wusste Astoria, was es war: Es war dieser undurchdringliche, graue Blick, den er immer zur Schau trug um sich selbst und anderen vorzumachen, dass er kühl war, distanziert, kontrolliert und einfach fehlerlos... So, wie sein Vater es ihm immer beigebracht hatte. Doch sie hatte es irgendwie geschafft, wenn auch unabsichtlich, hinter seine Fassade zu schauen, wenn sie sich begegneten. Sie selbst hatte es gar nicht richtig bemerkt, er dagegen schon und deshalb war er gekommen.

Sie erinnerte sich noch genau daran, was er damals zu ihr sagte: „Ich wollte mich bei dir bedanken." Damals hatte sie nicht richtig begriffen, was er damit gemeint hatte, dass sie ihn aus seiner Hoffnungslosigkeit herausgeholt hatte, einfach, indem sie drauf losplapperte wie so oft und weswegen sie sonst immer von ihrer Schwester und ihrer Mutter aufgezogen wurde. Doch für ihn war sie - ohne es selbst zu wissen - die rettende Hand gewesen, die ihn aus einem Sumpf aus Verzweiflung gezogen hatte, einfach, indem sie ihm sagte, dass sie die gleichen Probleme hatte wie er – und doch völlig anders.

Im Nachhinein war sie ihm unendlich dankbar dafür, dass er den Mut fand und ihr das sagte, wenn auch auf seine Weise. Wäre er damals nicht zu ihr gekommen und hätte sich bei ihr bedankt, hätten sie sich vermutlich aus den Augen verloren, so wie sie viele ihrer ehemaligen Klassenkameraden nach ihrem Abschluss nicht wieder gesehen hatte.

Selbst heute wusste sie noch nicht, wie er sie damals gefunden hatte und warum gerade zu diesem Zeitpunkt, aber manche Sachen wollte sie auch lieber gar nicht wissen. Sie war einfach glücklich, dass es so gekommen war und freute sich auf den schönsten Tag ihres Lebens.

Die Kutsche stoppte bei der Kirche und ihre Mutter und Narzissa halfen Astoria hinaus. Ihr bester Freund Graham wartete bereits auf sie. „Wo wart ihr denn?", flüsterte er Astoria aufgeregt zu. „Alle warten schon." Dann trat er einen Schritt zurück und sah sich seine Freundin genauer an. „Wow! Astoria, du siehst fantastisch aus!", meinte er ehrfürchtig und hielt ihr seine Hand hin. „Wollen wir dann reingehen, Draco kann es sicher kaum noch erwarten?" Astoria musste innerlich den Kopf schütteln und legte ihre Hand auf Grahams Arm.

Kaum dass sie die Kirche betraten, begann die Musik zu spielen und die Gäste standen auf. Astoria sah vor dem Altar Draco stehen und schritt durch den Gang auf ihn zu. Sie strahlte, als sie endlich vorn bei ihm angekommen war und stellte sich neben ihn.

Die Beiden hörten den Worten des Priesters aufmerksam zu und Astoria konnte es kaum erwarten, bis er ihnen die alles entscheidende Frage stellen würde. Als es endlich soweit war, antworteten Beide mit „Ja!" und Draco hob Astorias Schleier aus dem Gesicht und küsste sie.

Draco und Astoria gingen unter dem Beifall der Gäste aus der Kirche, um die Fotos zu machen und als Astoria in Dracos sturmgraue Augen sah, wusste sie: Das war der Beginn der Ewigkeit.

Die Beiden verbrachten wunderbare Flitterwochen und kurze Zeit später wurde Astoria schwanger. Sie zog zusammen mit ihrem Mann nach Malfoy Manor – nachdem sie vorher eine zeitlang direkt in London gewohnt hatte, um näher bei ihren Arbeitsstellen zu sein - und verbrachte die meiste Zeit damit, das Kinderzimmer einzurichten.

Draco nahm sich ein paar Tage im Zauberministerium frei und gemeinsam suchten sie die Möbelstücke für ihr Baby aus. Astoria wünschte sich ein Mädchen, Draco dagegen wollte lieber einen Jungen haben, so kam es auch, dass die Beiden sich ständig wegen der Namen und der Kleidung stritten.

„Ich finde Emily ist ein schöner Name.", meinte Astoria, während sie ihrem Mann dabei zuschaute, wie der die Wiege aufbaute. „Quatsch, es wird bestimmt ein Junge. Adam wäre doch schön." „Was ist das denn für ein Name? Wenn es schon ein Junge wird, nennen wir ihn Jacob.", meinte seine Frau entrüstet. „Wenn du meinst.", gab sich Draco geschlagen und angelte nach der Anleitung. „Aber es wird sowieso ein Mädchen.", sagte Astoria grinsend.

Ein paar Monate später war es soweit und Draco besuchte seine Frau und sein neugeborenes Kind im Krankenhaus. „Ich habe dir doch gesagt, es wird ein Junge.", meinte er feixend und beugte sich über den Kleinen. „Na gut, du hast gewonnen, aber dafür darf ich den Namen aussuchen. Mir ist nämlich ein viel besserer eingefallen: Wir nennen ihn Scorpius.", sagte Astoria strahlend. „Wow, ich bin beeindruckt. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass dir auch ein guter Name einfallen würde.", meinte der Blonde grinsend. „Idiot! Aber ich finde, der Name passt zu ihm.", fügte sie hinzu und hob den Kleinen aus dem Bettchen. „Nicht wahr, Scorpius?"


	3. Future

**Future - Wire to Wire**

„Pass gut auf dich auf, Schatz!", sagte Astoria und drückte ihren Sohn noch einmal fest an sich. Sie standen am Bahnhof von Kings Cross und warteten darauf, dass der Hogwarts-Express einmal mehr seine Fahrt zur Zauberschule antreten würde. „Und siehst du dieses Mädchen dort hinten?", fragte sein Vater und warf einen Blick auf eine kleine Gruppe Menschen, die sich von zwei Jungen und einem Mädchen verabschiedeten, „egal was passiert, versuch auf jeden Fall besser zu sein als sie!" „Draco!", meinte seine Frau empört und boxte ihn zum Spaß in die Seite. „Was denn?", entgegnete der unschuldig.

Manche Dinge änderten sich wohl nie, aber das war womöglich auch besser so. Astoria war mehr wie ihre Mutter, die nach dem Tod ihres Vaters das Bedürfnis, in ihre Heimat zurückzukehren, um wieder mehr Routine in ihrem leben zu haben - auch wenn sie nicht ganz so extrem war - und weniger wie ihre Schwester die das komplette Gegenteil war und ständig neue, verrückte Sachen ausprobierte, weil sie sich schnell langweilte, trotzdem war sie nicht unglücklich. Sie war seit zwölf Jahren glücklich verheiratet und arbeitete seit kurzem wieder im St. Mungos als Heilerin.

Nach der Geburt ihres Sohnes Scorpius hatte sie eine Pause eingelegt, um sich voll und ganz um ihren Sohn kümmern zu können, ihn auszubilden und zu erziehen. Jetzt war er bereits elf Jahre alt und ging nach Hogwarts, der Schule für Zauberei. Astoria erinnerte sich noch genau an den Tag ihrer Hochzeit, wie ihre Mutter ihr sagte, sie sei so schnell erwachsen geworden und die Zeit so schnell vergangen. Jetzt konnte Astoria nachvollziehen, was ihre Mutter damals empfunden haben musste.

Zum Einen freute sie sich für ihren Sohn, dass er nach Hogwarts kam, eine gute Ausbildung bekam, neue Freunde fand und selbstständiger wurde, aber zum Anderen war sie auch traurig, ihn für so lange Zeit nicht zu sehen und ihn immer ein Stückchen mehr loslassen zu müssen, ihn immer ein bisschen mehr sein eigenes Leben leben zu lassen.

Vielleicht war sie ihrer Mutter doch ähnlicher, als sie dachte. Astoria schätzte die Tatsache, dass sie, wenn sie heimkam gemeinsam aßen und sich dann noch unterhielten, dass sie noch ein bisschen las und Draco ein Glas Wein trank, bevor Scorpius hereingestürmt kam und eine Gute-Nacht-Geschichte hören wollte. Es war Routine, sicher, aber es war schön und für sie gehörte es zu ihrem Leben dazu.

Ihre Schwester Daphne konnte das nie nachvollziehen, sie fand das Leben, dass Astoria führte „stinklangweilig", wie sie bei ihrem letzten Treffen bemerkte, sie war schon in über dreißig verschiedenen Ländern auf allen Kontinenten und es gab eigentlich nichts, was sie noch nicht gemacht hatte: Daphne hatte mal im Zaubereiministerium am Empfang gearbeitet, Quidditch bei den Harpies gespielt, für den Tagespropheten geschrieben, sogar bei Gringotts war sie mal kurz gewesen, aber alles wurde ihr auf Dauer langweilig.

Umso mehr hatte es Astoria überrascht, dass ihre Schwester vor knapp einer Woche in einem Brief darum gebeten hatte, für eine Zeit bei ihr zu wohnen. Natürlich hatte Astoria zugestimmt, schließlich war Daphne ihre Schwester, trotzdem rätselte sie seitdem, warum sie sich bei ihr einquartierte. Nachdem sie Scorpius zum Bahngleis gebracht hatten, wollte Daphne sich mit ihrer Schwester am Ausgang treffen. Sie meinte, sie bräuchte sich diese „kitschige" Abschiedszeremonie nicht anzuschauen.

Als ob Draco irgendetwas machen würde, was mit dem Wort kitschig in Verbindung stand. In der Beziehung hatte er sich auch nach all den Jahren nicht verändert. Er war noch immer der streng erzogene, vornehme Mann, den sein Vater aus ihm gemacht hatte, auch wenn er seinen Rassenhass mittlerweile abgelegt hatte, alle schlechten Angewohnheiten, die er von Lucius übernommen hatte, konnte Astoria ihm nicht austreiben.

Seufzend winkte Astoria Scorpius hinterher, als sich der Hogwarts-Express in Bewegung setzte und machte sich dann mit ihrem Mann auf in Richtung Ausgang. Kaum war sie durch die magische Barriere getreten, als schon ihre Schwester unvermittelt vor ihr auftauchte. „Hey, Astoria. Wie geht's dir so? Vermisst du Scorpius schon?", fragte Daphne ungewohnt aufmerksam, als sie den traurigen Blick ihrer Schwester bemerkte. „Ich muss gestehen: Ein bisschen schon, dabei ist er gerade eben erst in den Zug eingestiegen. Vielleicht bin unserer Mutter doch ähnlicher als ich dachte, es fällt mir unglaublich schwer loszulassen.", meinte Astoria lächelnd und nahm Daphne zur Begrüßung in den Arm.

Ihren Schwager begrüßte Daphne mit einem knappen Lächeln und einer kurzen Umarmung. Dann beugte sie sich wieder zu Astoria und flüsterte ihr leise zu: „Du fragst dich sicher, wieso ich so plötzlich bei euch auftauche. Ich muss dir später in Ruhe was erzählen." Astoria nickte und gemeinsam machten die Drei sich auf den Weg nach Malfoy Manor.

Dort angekommen verschwand Daphne gleich mit ihrer Schwester im Salon. Draco hatte glücklicherweise genügend Taktgefühl, die Beiden alleine zu lassen. Offensichtlich war nicht alles an Lucius' Erziehung schlecht gewesen.

Aufgeregt zog Daphne die Jüngere auf die Couch und fing sofort an loszureden: „Ich… ich muss dir was sagen, Astoria.", strahlte die Blondine ihre Schwester an. „Du weißt doch, dass ich als letztes in Frankreich ein Atelier aufgemacht habe? Anscheinend lieben die Leute meine Bilder und ich bin richtig erfolgreich. Mir scheint, als hätte ich endlich den Traumjob gefunden, den ich solange gesucht habe." „Das freut mich so wahnsinnig für dich, Daphne. Ich hab es mir so für dich gewünscht, dass du glücklich wirst.", meinte Astoria und umarmte ihre Schwester.

„Ja, aber das ist noch längst nicht alles.", erwiderte diese und machte sich aus der Umarmung los. „Ich habe jemanden kennen gelernt - " Astoria stöhnte gespielt auf und fasste sich mit der Hand an den Kopf – „und diesmal ist es was Ernstes, wirklich. Ich bin schwanger!", kreischte Daphne und zog ihre Schwester in ihre Arme. „Das ist ja der Wahnsinn! Wow, als du mir geschrieben hast, war das das Letzte, was ich erwartet hätte. Ich freu mich so für dich!", stimmte Astoria mit ein und drückte ihre Schwester fest an sich.

Sie gönnte ihrer Schwester ihr Glück wirklich, aber es versetzte ihr auch ein bisschen einen Stich, dass Daphne bald das hatte, was ihr gerade erst genommen wurde, auch wenn Scorpius in den Ferien wiederkommen würde, würde sie ihn doch nur noch selten sehen und dann würde es nicht mehr lange dauern, bis er eigene Wege ging, möglicherweise in ein anderes Land zog…

Auch wenn es ihr schwer fiel, sich das einzugestehen, Astoria klammerte sich mehr an ihren Sohn, als gut für sie war. Sie hatte deswegen nicht selten mit ihrem Mann gestritten. Aber Draco hatte soviel zu tun, ständig war er arbeiten und sie sahen sich meist nur abends – ein weiterer Streitpunkt.

Wenn sie ihre Schwester so sah, die sich auf das Baby und die gemeinsame Zukunft mit ihrem Freund freute, musste Astoria immer wieder daran denken, wie es früher zwischen Draco und ihr war, wie Daphne dachte, wie es heute noch zwischen ihnen war.

Aber das Neue, Unbekannte, was sie an Draco damals so fasziniert hatte, war verschwunden – es war Routine gewichen, die sie jetzt mittlerweile nur noch reizte, auch wenn sie sie früher schön fand. Dauernd war Draco schlecht gelaunt, wenn er von der Arbeit kam und meckerte rum, nichts konnte sie ihm recht machen. Allmählich erkannte auch Astoria, dass ihre Ehe längst nicht mehr so gut lief, wie noch vor zwölf Jahren.

Sie lebten nur noch nebeneinander her, eine schlechte Gewohnheit, die sich so leicht nicht mehr ändern ließ. Draco verbrachte die meiste Zeit im Ministerium, Astoria früher mit Scorpius und jetzt im St. Mungos, aber zusammen verbrachten sie kaum noch Zeit.

Die Zeit verging und die Geburt von Daphnes Baby rückte immer näher. Sie wollte ihr Kind gern in Schottland zur Welt bringen, deshalb war sie bei ihrer Schwester und deren Mann eingezogen, dabei ahnte sie nicht, welche Ehekrise sie damit ausgelöst hatte.

„Ich kann dich wirklich nicht verstehen, Astoria.", meinte Draco wütend, nachdem er nach Hause gekommen war und seine Frau ihm mal wieder vorgeworfen hatte, zu lange zu arbeiten. „Du arbeitest doch selbst wieder, seit Scorpius in Hogwarts ist, außerdem muss ja einer das Geld verdienen, von deinem Heilergehalt könnten wir uns das ihr ja wohl kaum leisten.", fuhr er fort und zeigte auf das Mobiliar im Raum. „Ach, das heißt also, es ist absolut sinnlos, dass ich im St. Mungos Menschenleben rette, weil sie nicht dazu beitragen, dass du zu den reichsten Briten gehörst?", fragte Astoria aufgebracht.

„Das hab ich so nicht gemeint, aber du beschwerst dich darüber, dass ich zuviel arbeite und siehst dabei überhaupt nicht, wozu ich das alles mache – ich mache es für UNS, Astoria, damit du so leben kannst wie du es willst." – „Vielleicht will ich aber lieber ein Bild weniger an der Wand und stattdessen einen Mann, der für mich da ist.", fuhr seine Frau wütend fort, „Aber danach hast du ja nie gefragt. Du bist ganz selbstverständlich davon ausgegangen, dass ich die gleichen Wünsche habe wie du."

„Das ist doch nicht wahr, nur wie soll ich es denn wissen, wenn du mir nie was sagst? Die letzten Jahre hast du damit verbracht, dich voll und ganz um Scorpius zu kümmern, unser einziges Gesprächsthema war unser Sohn. Wie soll ich da ahnen, dass du unglücklich bist?", antwortete Draco sauer.

„Vielleicht hast du Recht.", räumte Astoria kleinlaut ein, „Vielleicht hätte ich wirklich mit dir darüber reden müssen, aber ich dachte, du würdest es irgendwann von selbst merken und… vielleicht hatte ich auch ein bisschen Angst vor deiner Reaktion, dass du so wirst, wie mein Vater und dich mehr um die Arbeit als um deine Familie kümmerst und weil du sauer auf mich sein könntest. Vermutlich habe ich damit aber das komplette Gegenteil erreicht."

„Ja, wahrscheinlich. Aber wie kommst du darauf, dass ich deshalb sauer auf dich sein würde?", meinte Draco verwundert. „Weil… meine Mutter sich mit meinem Vater genau wegen demselben Thema gestritten hat und er richtig wütend geworden ist, daraufhin hat er einen Herzinfarkt bekommen. Meine Mutter gibt sich die Schuld an seinem Tod, deshalb ist sie auch zurück in die USA gegangen.", sagt Astoria stockend.

„Davon hast du mir nie erzählt.", antwortete Draco erstaunt. „Ich weiß. Ich weiß auch nicht, warum ich es dir verschwiegen habe.", meinte seine Frau achselzuckend. „Ich hab einfach so furchtbare Angst, dass ich dich verlieren könnte oder bereits verloren habe.", schluchzte sie und warf sich Draco in die Arme. „Das hast du nicht. Ich bin dir wirklich dankbar, dass du mit mir darüber geredet hast.", sagte Draco und schloss seine Frau fest in seine Arme. „Und ich verspreche dir weniger zu arbeiten.", fügte er noch lächelnd hinzu, „Schließlich will ich nicht, dass du wegen mir weinst. Du siehst furchtbar aus mit roten Augen." „Draco!" Astoria boxte ihren Mann in die Seite, bevor sie sich wieder an ihn lehnte und ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter legte.


End file.
